Mother Dearest
by Mia-Blue
Summary: About Rachels Mum, Rachel and Janet are also getting closer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mother Dearest

Rachel was standing at the bar waiting on her red wine she had gone to meet her mum, she couldn't picture what she looked liked, even though she had pictures of her, it was over 20 years since Rachel had seen her and she hardly had any memories of her, when she had spoke on the phone it was a soft nervous voice that was speaking back at her, maybe she has blocked them out because of all the hurt she felt. She rang her mum at the bar and then searched around for her, then she seen her, her phone attached to her ear looking at her, Rachel stared back in shock.

"What the hell"

"Rachel" her mum said as she stood up looking at her.

Rachel was very bright, a brilliant copper didn't miss a thing but when it came to her personal life she was slightly thick, "ma ma'am what are you doing here" Rachel looked at her then looked at what she was holding it was a photo of Rachel with her mum holding her, Rachel wondered why Julie was there and why she had a picture of Rachel with her Mum and then that's when she realised it was Julie in the picture, why was Julie holding me Rachel thought, then the penny dropped, she looked at Julie like she was going mad,

"Bloody hell" Rachel said as the turned to run out.

"Rachel wait... Rachel let me explain"

"Explain" shouted Rachel

They were now in the car park, "explain what how you abandoned me as a kid, how you practically arrested me and Julie what happened to Sharon changed your name so I couldn't track you down"

"No no listen it was your dad, I never stopped loving you or Dom and Alison how are they?"

Rachel turned away that was when she seen a cab dropping a couple off, she walked up to it.

"Chaddington please"

"Rachel listen please"

Her mum sounded different than she did at work, her voice softer, now she remembered her mum's voice reading her a bedtime story it was her voice, fucking hell Rachel thought putting her head in her hands as the cab pulled away, she didn't want to even speak to that women.

"I'm not leaving Ade, I'm not leaving my house, my girls no way".

"You cheated so why the hell should I leave" Aidrian shouted.

"We can sort this out Ade please"

Aidrian looked at her, "no we can't"

At that moment the girls and her mum came through the front door.

"Dad Dad are you back" Taisie said. Ade looked at Janet

"No love I'm not"

"I've just came to talk to your mum"

"But why the bag"

"I've just came to get some stuff I'm going to go now but I'll pick you both up from school and take you out for your tea tomorrow". Aidrian left without even looking at Janet.

Janet's phone rang, she seen it was Rachel

"Hey"

"Hi are you busy" Rachel asked

"Eh no are you ok how did your meeting with your mum go" Rachel sounded upset, "can I come over jan", "yeah course you can, I'll open a bottle".

"Girls have you done your homework" Janet asked as she hung up "yeah mum" Elise said "No" Taisie said as she sat on the sofa in the kitchen and got out a magazine, Janet took it off her "right then up the stairs and do your homework, then bath and bed" Janet kissed both her girls and got out 3 glasses as they both went up the stairs. "Goodnight girls sweet dreams" "Night mum" they both said in unison.

"Right well I'm going to have an early night"

"Do you not want to stay for a glass of wine Rach is coming over?"

"No I'm shattered is everything ok with Aidrian" her mum questioned.

"Not really he found out about Andy but I suppose the marriage has been dead for a while so maybe it's a divorce we need"

"Janet..."

"I'm ok mum" Janet smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for a glass? I'm going to put a pizza in the oven, Rach has a habit of drinking on an empty stomach".

**If anyone would like another chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rachel" Janet shouted up the stairs "Rachel Are you ready?" Rachel walked down the stairs looking ill "Jesus are you okay, I can call Jill and explain the situation and I'm sure she could grant you a few days leave" Rachel had got very drunk the night before as she explained to Janet what had happened with her Mum and she didn't feel like eating Janet's pizza so once again had drunk on an empty stomach.

"Janet lets go"

"Rachel you don't have to do this"

"Yes... yes I do".

Rachel and Janet sat in the car vaguely listening to the radio. Rachel didn't want to talk about that woman, the women who had abandoned her.

"I wonder if Jill new. Janet d d do you think Jill new, new about her" Rachel stuttered.

Janet stopped at a red light and looked at her, "I've known Jill for over 20 years, if I remember correctly she met Julie after she had walked out on on you it was when Jill was in uniform"

Rachel couldn't even picture in her head what her boss could have looked like in a uniform nor did she want to.

"Rachel I really don't think she new".

The lights turned green and Janet started to pull away

"I'm sorry about last night Jan I'm sorry"

"Rachel stop it, stop it now, I'm here for you and if you want you can stop again tonight but maybe you should go and sort things out with Shawn. I hope that sofa bed in the kitchen was comfortable enough for you"

"Yeah it was great Jan it's not as if I had a great deal of sleep anyways though is it. I didn't stop because Shawn was at mine, he doesn't even live with me but it was well it was just that I didn't want to be my own".

Janet looked at Rachel and realised how vulnerable she was, she had never seen her like this before. Rachel and Janet pulled up outside Rachel's flat, they had taken a detour so Rachel could get changed. As they got out the car Rachel looked at Janet.

"Jan you don't have to wait you know"

"Yes I know just hurry up we have 20 minutes to get to work",

"Jan put the kettle on if you like"

"We won't be here long enough to drink coffee"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked into her bedroom "I will be 5 minutes"

"Rachel" Janet shouted

"If you want to stop at mine for a bit I suggest you pack a bag so we don't have to do this every morning",

"will do" Rachel said appearing at the door in her red lacy bra Janet looked at her and then went to get her phone out so Rachel couldn't see her cheeks flashing red.

10 minutes later Rachel wondered out wearing her red suit with her white top on underneath, she was trying to put her badge onto her jacket, Janet smiled she looked very professional

"What you smiling at",

"Nothing... we better get going"

Rachel put her grey coat on and draped her scarf around her neck and picked up her handbag and her other bag with some of her clothes in ready to put in Janet's boot.

Janet and Rachel walked through the police station to their department "We are 7 minutes late" Janet said looking at her watch, Rachel didn't say anything she felt nervous for some reason, "are you okay Rach" "I'm fine" she lied. They walked into the briefing room.

"Afternoon ladies" Jill said sarcastically

"Sorry Jill the traffic was mad" Janet said as she was taking her coat off. Rachel felt someone's eyes on her, she looked up and spotted Julie what the hell was she doing here Rachel thought. Jill carried on with the briefing, "it looks like the 3 murders are connected" Jill went on "so DI Dobson and syndicate 5 are joining our syndicate as they are investigating the murder of Roxanne Paxton and we have the other two" shit Rachel thought.

As soon as they got back to the office Rachel looked at Janet "I'm going for a piss" a few minutes later Janet walked into the loos to see Rachel emerging from a cubicle.

"Are you okay"

"No I'm fucking not how the fuck am I meant to work with that fucking bitch", Rachel leaned over the sinks

"Rach come on Janet said as she rubbed her shoulder",

"Jan I can't do this I can't"

"Come here Janet said as she pulled her in for a hug, as they hugged Janet though about earlier seeing Rachel in that bra, Janet rubbed her back then Rachel pulled away and looked at Janet "thanks Jan I don't know what I would do without you", Janets insides started going mad as she looked at Rachel so vulnerable, "Rach..."

At that moment Rachel's mobile went, "its Shawn" Rachel said as she pressed ignore.

"Are you not going to answer it?"

At that moment Jill walked through the door as she was heading for one of the cubicles she turned and looked at them both and spoke

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes Jill fine" Janet smiled.

As they were walking back to the office Rachel was thinking about what Jill has said.

"She definitely knows jan"

"Who knows what?" Janet's mind was preoccupied with what happened before Jill entered the loos.

"Jill..."

"Your being paranoid Rach"

The two women reached their desks and sat down, at that moment Jill came thought the door and smiled at Rachel as she was going passed her desk.

"Your right she knows"

Rachel put her hands over her face "do you fancy a drink tonight"

"Yeah can do Janet smiled".

Janet and Rachel had been at work from 10 past 8, it had been a full on day as they had took part in house to house, interviewed three witnesses and arrested two people on suspicion of murder plus put out a warrant for a third persons arrest. It was just gone 10 past 8 as they were leaving the office after the briefing. It was a rare time when they could leave work early on a murder case of this scale but they couldn't do anything else until they had a warrant to search a house which they were getting first thing in the morning.

"Jan still on for that drink"

"Of course"

"Rachel... Rachel" Julie shouted as they were heading out of the building.

"WHAT"

"Can we talk?"

"No"

"Please"

"It's bad enough I've got to work with you, I will be completely professional when we are at work but I don't want anything to do with you once we leave that office" ranted Rachel

"Come on Janet"

Julie watched as Rachel left the police station, she couldn't believe what a mess she had made of it.

"Oi slap how did it go?"

"Don't ask what you up to now?"

"Just got some paperwork to finish"

"Fancy a drink?"

"Sorry it's got to be done"

"Give Rachel some space, the more you push the more she will go in the opposite direction, a bit like someone else I know"

"I don't know what to do Jill, I want to make it up to her but what can I do"

"Like I said give her space, I still can't believe your her mum, I'm still in shock".

"I'm off home to get pissed" Julie said as she walked off.

"Seriously jan that women how dare she. She abandoned me, arrested me then tried to be a mother to me; I mean what kind of women does that".

"Shocking how dare she try and be a mother to you" Janet joked. She was being sarcastic but Rachel didn't realise that in her drunken state. It was now 10.40pm and they had been there since 8.30pm.

"Fancy some chips Rach"

"Is that all that on offer" Janet looked up at Rachel her heart beating faster.

"What about another bottle" of course she meant a drink Janet thought.

"I think you've had enough"

"Just one more...bottle"

"RACHEL"

Rachel looked at Jan "chips it is then"

Rachel stumbled out the pub and was sick in a drain. Janet bent down over her so she cud hold her hair back, patting her back and telling her it was going to be okay.

"Can we just get a cab Jan"

"Of course there's a few over there Janet said looking around.

"Are you okay Rach?" Rachel was resting her head on Janet's shoulder.

"Rach?" yeah I just feel sickly that's all. Janet put her arm around Rachel as they drove off.

15 minutes later they were arriving back at Janet's. Janet helped Rachel up the path and into the house as they got in Janet switched the light on as everyone was in bed. She was clutching one of Rachel's bags which had some clothes in they had got it out the car before they went to the pub. Janet handed the bag to Rachel.

"Rachel sit down, I'll go and sort the sofa bed out for you"

Rachel sat down on the sofa in the living room and took her coat off. Janet had made the sofa bed up and went back into the living room to find Rachel asleep, she hung her coat up and then got the quilt and put it over Rachel and moved her head slightly so she wouldn't wake up with a sore neck.

"Goodnight Rach" Janet whispered before turning the lights off and going up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You look like shit" Janet said as she walked into the kitchen to find Rachel at the Kitchen table sipping a coffee

"Full of compliments Jan"

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Rachel twisted her face as Janet looked at her for an answer

"You will feel better if you eat something"

"I don't think I can stomach anything, are the girls up?"

"I've just woke them there getting ready and don't change the subject"

"Where you going"

"To book a cab remember we left your car at work" the brunette answered as she walked out of the kitchen

"Is 20 minutes okay?"

"Yeah fine, do you want some toast?" Janet shouted, Rachel ignored her and called for a cab, Janet put 4 slices of toast in the toaster as she made Taisie and Elise's lunches ready for school. The toast popped up and she buttered it then put 2 slices on a plate and then eats her 2 slices, Rachel came back in and Janet handed her a plate.

"Jan I can't...

"Rachel we have a long full day at work, eat it or feel like shit for the rest of the day, up to you"

At that moment Taisie came through the door and sat down at the table. Janet poured her some cornflakes and handed her a glass of orange juice, Rachel sat down beside her and started eating her toast. As Janet walked out the kitchen she smiled to herself.

"Morning Mum" Janet said as Dorothy walked down the stairs.

"ELISE... ELISE ARE YOU READY" Shouted Janet from the bottom of the stairs

"Yes" Elise said as she walked down the stairs

Janet walked back into the kitchen, "do you want some breakfast Mum?" I'm fine for the time being, Janet smiled at her and then put 2 slices of toast in the toaster and poured a glass of orange juice as Elise sat down.

"No toast for me Mum, I'm on a diet"

Rachel looked up, "Don't be so stupid Elise, there's nothing on you

"Who's called you fat?"

"No one Mum"

"If you're on a diet then there's no hope for the rest of us kidda"

Elise smiled at Rachel as she drank her orange juice.

Rachel and Janet got to work for 7am and went straight to the briefing room got a coffee each and sat next to each other around the table, Rachel between Janet and Kevin.

"Morning all"

"Morning Boss" Came the reply from her detectives

"Kevin Rachel shut it" As Gill spoke Julie came into the room and gave Rachel a smile; Rachel gave her a blank look and looked away.

Gill spent the next 30 minutes briefing her team about what would happen on the search and what everyone's jobs were, Rachel spent that time trying to ignore Julies stares. Just after half 7 they were ready to go.

The team didn't get back into the office until 9.30am having searched and arrested two people on suspicion of murder. "How'd it go" Gill asked while stood at her office. Julie was sat in the office at her desk; her desk was on the door side. She could see Rachel and her desk from where she was sat. The extra desk was placed in there after she joined forces with Gill for the investigation. While Janet filled Gill in on the morning events Julie stared across at Rachel who was at her desk eating mints and arguing with Kevin.

It was 2.45 when Rachel knocked on the office door and then entered

"Boss you wanted to see me"

"Rachel yes, sit down"

Rachel did as she was told

" how's it going"  
"His denying everything, even thought he was the last know person to see our three victims alive, he had their phones hidden in his flat and he doesn't have an alibi for the time of their deaths and he has the exact same named condoms in his flat that were at one of the dump sites"

"Right well take a break, you've been in there for three hours now so have some lunch then go back in about 4pm and try again, Okay"

"Yes Boss"

Rachel stood up to leave her office and as she opened the door ran into Julie

"Sorry Ma,am"

"Rachel"

"Sorry Ma,am got to be somewhere and with that Rachel grabbed her bag and coat and left the office"

"Give her time" Gill told her without even looking up from her desk.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of interviews they finally finished at 10.40 after the briefing Rachel was the first one out of the door.

"Fancy a drink Jan"

"We shouldn't we've got to be up early but I've got a bottle in the fridge"

"Only a bottle?"

"Possibly two" the blonde said as she gave Rachel a look

When Janet and Rachel got in it was after 11. Her Mum and girls were already in bed. Janet made her and Rachel some soup as Rachel got the wine out. After they had eaten they went into the living room and stuck the TV on.

"You okay, you've been a bit quiet since we got it"

"I'm concentrating on the wine" joked the brunette

"Seriously Rach"

"I'm just tired; I'm over analysing things again, I've had 23 missed calls from Shawn today"

"Maybe you should speak to him"

"I've send him a text told him to stop calling me and I will speak to him when I'm ready"

Janet automatically put her arm around Rachel knowing it was Julie not Shawn that was making Rachel withdrawn then feeling self conscious removed it again, she looked at Rachel staring into her glass and wished there was something she could do to make her feel better. At that moment Rachel looked up at Janet and Smiled at her, Janet felt her insides turn to Jelly.

"Rach..."

At that moment there were footsteps coming down the stairs and appeared Elise

"Elise, why aren't you in bed"

"Thirsty" The teenager said as she walked into the kitchen

"Right I'm off to bed myself" Rachel said as she stood up

"Night Jan"

"Goodnight"

"Night Mum" said Elise as she walked back up the stairs

I've fucked that one up Janet thought as she cleared up and went to bed herself, knowing she would be awake hours yet thinking about Rachel, she did not know why all of a sudden Rachel Bailey was occupying her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the nice reviews and advice :) sorry if chapter 3 was a bit rubbish it only took me 2 hours to write, if anyone has any advice or any ideas on this story then please let me know :D **

Chapter 4

"It's been such a long day, how long do you think we'll be here for tonight?

11 easy, Janet spoke as she emerged from a cubicle.

Rachel twisted her face and went to dry her hands, it was 3pm and they were in the toilets, they had been in work since 8am and a lot more was coming to light about the case. At that moment Julie entered the loo's, she smiled as she seen Rachel.

"How did the interviews go?" Julie asked

Janet glanced at Rachel then spoke "Mr Royston doesn't have an alibi he says he was in bed from 11pm, he got drunk down the pub in front of 30 eye witnesses, he could have committed the murder after he left the pub but I'm not sure if he would be capable after the state he was apparently in.

Julie nodded and Rachel she asked hopeful.

"What?" the brunette spoke blandly

"How did the interview with Brian's go?"

"Weren't you watching from the camera room?"

"Well yes but how do you think it went?"

"Okay"

Julie was waiting on Rachel expanding and she knew that

"She's a bitch, she think she's invincible if you're asking if I think she did it well I don't know yet, people aren't always as they seem now are they, the brunette said not missing out the opportunity of having a dig at Julie, she left the loo's before Julie even had a chance of replying.

"She's trying"

"She's too late"

"Rach..."

Rachel stopped and stared at Janet

"Don't Rach me, she's a bitch, she left me when I was 12 years old she abandoned me Janet, would you do that to your girls? No you wouldn't because you're a proper Mother she's just a disgrace"

Rachel stormed back towards the officer and sat down at her desk completely ignoring Janet as she got on with her paperwork. Janet new she better leave her alone when she's in a mood. For the next few hours Janet was in an interview and Rachel was at her desk typing up an interview prep, they had not spoken since Rachel had had a go at Janet earlier that afternoon.

What's wrong with you? Gill asked Julie as soon as she walked into her office.

"She still won't talk to me"

Gill instantly new she meant Rachel

"She'll come round"

"It's been a week"

"it's going to take more than a week, look at it from Rachel's point of view, she's hurt, you walked out and left her with an alcoholic, I'm not judging I know how hard it's been for you but imagine how hard it's been for her.

"I know Gill, I'm a selfish cow, I just want to put it right". At that moment there was a knock on the door

"Rachel" Gill said as Rachel entered her office

"Boss Kevs told me to let you know Rio's started talking"

Gill got up and left her office, Rachel went to follow

"Rachel"

"Ma'am"

Rachel turned around to look at Julie

"Do you want to go for a drink sometime?"

"Sorry ma'am no can do I'm busy" Rachel left the office before Julie could say another word.

"You Okay" Janet asked as Rachel sat down

"No"

"Why what's happened"

"The wicked bitch of the north, that's what's happened" Rachel had adopted that saying now when she had spoke about Julie

"What's she done?"

"Asked me out for a drink" the brunette said while she stuck mints in her mouth

"What did you say?"

"That I'm busy"

"Why don't you just go, see what she has to say for herself?"

"Because I'm busy"

"Rach"

"I'm meeting Shawn tomorrow after work"

"Why... I mean are you going to give him another chance asked Janet, her stomach was flipping again, it was happening every time she even looked at Rachel now

"No I'm going to break it off, see him face to face so his Knows I mean it"

" So you definitely don't want to be with him then" Janet tried to sound normal but she has excitement in her voice, she didn't think Rachel would pick up on it she had plenty going on in her head as it was, she didn't want to add to her problems.

"I can't be with someone I can't trust" the brunette said as she stood up grabbed her bag and told Janet she was off out for a fag. Janet followed her out of the office and down the corridor to the door that led to the alleyway, she watched Rachel light up then spoke. "Why don't you meet Julie another day?"

"What"

"You said you were busy you were meeting Shawn tomorrow, it doesn't have to be tomorrow, tell her you can do another day"

"She didn't technically say tomorrow but I just don't want to speak to her Jan, not yet and I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier"

"It's alright; I know you were just letting off steam"

"I'm going to go in its freezing I'll see you back in the office"

The team were leaving the briefing, it was now 11.30pm, Gill reminded them all to get some sleep and to be back in work 8.00am sharp.

"My Mum's going home in a few days so you can have the spare room, be a lot more comfy for you"

"Ive been thinking, maybe I should go home"

Janet's heart skipped a beat; she didn't want her to leave. "If you're sure but you do know you can stay for as long as you like"

"Thanks Jan but I don't want to outstay my welcome and I suppose I've got to stand on my own two feet again at some point"

"You would never outstay your welcome" Janet said as she stopped at a red light on the way home "Besides it will be company for me once my Mum goes home and I know the girls love having you there"

"There great kids and I suppose the reason I haven't gone home is because, well because I don't want to be on my own, it gets lonely sometimes"

Janet looked at Rachel, another glimpse of her vulnerability. "Well you can stay at mine for as long as you like" "I have **plenty** of room" She made sure she emphasised the word plenty.

"Thanks Jan, are you sure it's okay"

"Yes of course, stays at mine for as long as you want, are you sure you're okay though you're looking a bit pale?"

"Just tired, so what's happening with the girls then are they stopping at Ade's on weekends? Rachel asked desperate to change the subject"

"Well Ade's going to pick them up after school once my Mum goes home, bring them home, make their tea and basically just do what he did when he lived there and his going to leave once I get home or I'll text him when I'm leaving work and he will leave 10 minutes before I arrive home, depends on if he feels ready to see me face to face yet

"How are the girls taking it?"

"Elise takes everything in her stride and Taisie well she's been a bit quiet as you've probably noticed but we will just have to show her nothing's changed really, we decided on them arrangements so the girls lives don't chance to much, I think his going to take them out on the weekends when were working as well, nothing's going to chance really, apart from he won't be here first thing in the morning and won't be living here but his still going to do everything he did with he was.

"So any chance of you and Ade getting back together"

"No but I think that's for the best, I don't love him the way I did, not anymore and we weren't making each other happy Janet said as she looked over at Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, I'll try and write a longer one for the weekend**

Chapter 5

Janet looked at the clock on the bedside table it read 12.15am; she had been tossing and turning wondering where Rachel had got to. They left work at 9.00pm with Rachel going to meet Shawn. Janet had dropped her off outside the pub; she said she would be a few hours at the most. Janet waited up until 11.30 for her but went to bed when her eyes started shutting but now she was in bed she was wide awake, wondering where the hell Rachel was and what she was doing, she hoped to god she hadn't of given Shawn another chance, that they weren't together now, at Rachel's flat, images kept filling Janet's mind, of her and Shawn together. Janet had sent Rachel a quick text as she was going to bed which read **off 2 bed, hope everything's ok x **she hoped Rachel would reply, she always did to Janet's texts but she hadn't tonight. Finally at 12.30am she heard a cab pulling up outside she got up and went over to the window were she seen Rachel getting out.

"So how did it go" Janet asked Rachel as she was walking down the stairs

"I need a drink"

Janet followed Rachel into the kitchen as she got the bottle out of the fridge and poured herself a large glass of wine, Janet noticed she seemed sober so if she hadn't of been knocking back the wine what had she been doing Janet wondered.

"So what happened?"

"He was devastated, kept begging me for another chance"

"What did you say?"

"I told him I couldn't be with someone I couldn't trust, someone I don't..." Rachel hesitated for a moment before saying, "someone I don't love"

Janet's heart fluttered as she looked at Rachel gulping her wine back "why did that take you so long?"

"I couldn't just leave him could I in the state he got himself in, I had to take him home where he then got his self in another state, I don't have pick em Jan"

"You're telling me" Janet Laughed "Rach you will find the right person... Eventually Janet added

Maybe Rachel said looking at Jan then adding "You should get some sleep, we both should, got another long day tomorrow"

Rachel put her glass in the sink and smiled at Janet, "Night Jan"

"Good Night Rach" Janet watched Rachel walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Pleased she had broke things off with Shawn but disappointed she would never be with her. Her heart felt like breaking when she thought about Rachel being with someone else but Janet.

"Well done great result, let's just see if we get a confession"

"Kevin go downstairs see what's happening, see if his been booked in"

"ma'am..."

"Kevin do as I say, actually scratch that, I need a word with the custody sergeant anyway, I'll go

Gill looked at Julie as she was leaving, so she knew what she was doing, she had promised the night before she would give Julie her office for a little while so she could get Rachel in to speak to her and see if she could get her to understand and possibly agree to a drink with her.

"Rachel can I have a word" Julie asked standing at Gills office door, Rachel stood up walking towards the office, glancing at Janet as she passed. Rachel entered the office, Julie walked in behind her.

"Sit down Rachel" she did as Julie said as she seemed in work mode, Julie stood in front of the door as Rachel sat down.

"What is it ma'am"

"I want to make it up to you" Julie said sharply, she thought she would try a different tactic

"Wha..." then realising what Julie meant she answered "You can't"

"I'm your mother and nothing can change that"

"How can you say that, you've never been there for me"

"I'm here now"

"Too late", Rachel stood up and walked towards Julie "Now move"

"Rachel"

"I said move" Rachel was going to shout it but she decided to say it sternly after seeing Kevin hanging around outside the door. Rachel looked at Julie properly for the first time since she had met her, she could see the similarities now, the nose, the eyes and her face structure. Julie moved out of the way so Rachel could leave, she rushed out of the office and sat down, Gill came back in at that moment seeing Rachel sitting back down she decided to go back in and see if Julie was okay.

"What did she want" Janet whispered as Rachel sat down at her desk"

"The usual, she can piss off"

"Who can piss off" Kevin inquired looking at Rachel

"You"

"What's up with you?" Kevin asked looking at Janet

"Just do one Kev"

As Gill walked back into her Office she asked Julie how it went, she just answered "she hates me Gill, she hates me and who can blame her"

"She doesn't hate you; she's upset that's all, give her space let her come to you" Gill answered looking over to Rachel's desk where she seen Rachel and Kevin in the middle of an argument

"Would you do that if it was Sammy, leave him to it? Julie asked looking at Gill knowing what her answer would be

"I don't..."

"You wouldn't would you?"

"No his my son, there's no grater bond than between a mother and her child"

"That's right" Julie said as she stood up

"Were you going... Julie"

Julie left the office and headed towards Rachel's desk.

**Review if you want another chapter**


End file.
